Disappeared Without A Trace
by suitelifeforever9
Summary: It's been one year since Kendall Knight disappeared. And somethings don't add up. Ms. Knight is still hoping to find her son after a year and as she digs deeper she might find something she didn't expect.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey mom_

_I know you're probably wondering why I just left like I did. And maybe someday you'll understand why. And I just want you to know, I'm sorry for leaving like I did. I never meant for things, to happen. Just to let you know, I'm doing fine. So don't worry about me. I'm doing fine. I'm fine. Just don't worry about me, please. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. _

_From,_

_Kendall_

Re reading the letter for the 20th time, Ms. Knight put it down. It's been a year ago. Exactly a year ago when Kendall just vanished. It just didn't add up. The cops said Kendall ran away. But he didn't take anything with him. Just the clothes on his back, and his phone. Ms. Knight sent Kendall texts and tried to call him but he never replied or called back. But he saw the messages.

James walked in the apartment.

"I got a letter today." Ms. Knight said.

"What?" James said.

Ms. Knight handed James the letter to read it.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why sent a letter today?" Ms, Knight said.

"I don't know." James said, re reading the letter. Something wasn't right. James didn't understand why Kendall just left. He didn't believed Kendall ran away. He knew Kendall pretty much his whole life. And why send a letter today? And not one before?

_**One Year Ago**_

_James came back from his date when he walked in the apartment to a question._

_"Have you seen Kendall?" Ms. Knight asked._

_"No, I haven't." James said._

_Cops came twenty four hours later to search for Kendall. The cops determine Kendall simply ran away but Ms. Knight didn't believed it and James had a hard time believing that his best friend since they were little kids ran away. _

**Hoped you liked it. What do you guys think? Did Kendall ran away? And what's with that letter? **

**I been trying to work on my stories but been hard when I get a day off ususally 98% of the time I get called in for work on my day off. It's been ten years since BTR first premiered. Doesn't seemed like it been that long but here's hoping for a reunion.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Was he acting weird before he disappeared?" Detective Simmons asked.

"No." Ms. Knight asked.

"How was he acting the day before he disappeaed?" Mr. Simmons said.

"He was acting normal." James said.

"So, he didn't say or do anything that was weird?" Mr. Simmons said.

"No, he didn't." James said.

Mr. Simmons left after asking some more questions but said he'll be back tomorrow.

_**One Year Ago**_

_"Are you okay, Kendall?" James asked, looking at his friend._

_"Yeah, of course I am." Kendall said._

_"Are you sure?" _

_"Yes. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine." Kendall said. "What would you do If something happens to me?" _

_"What do you mean?" James asked, confused._

_"Nothing. Just don't worry about me. Oh, we should head back now." Kendall said, changing the subject. Before James could talk to him again, Kendall started to walk away._

_James was confused but he really didn't think much of it at the time but maybe he should of. Catching up to Kendall, he noticed Kendall kept looking at his phone. He asked Kendall if everything was okay, to which Kendall said he was fine. Perfectly fine._

_They arrived back to the apartment which was normal. James wondered if he should tell someone about Kendall's weird behavior, He decided againist it. But maybe if he would of told someone, maybe then tomorrow would if turned out differently._

"Thought you wasn't coming back until tomorrow." James said.

"That letter doesn't make sense." Mr. Simmons said.

"Of course it doesn't. Why send a letter a year later?" James said.

"That not the part I found weird. First it type but the weirdest part was that he kept saying he was fine like he was trying to convince someone." Mr. Simmons said.

"Can you tell if Kendall did type the letter?" Ms. Knight asked.

"I'll try. Can I look in his room, see if anything seems out of place?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Ms. Knight said and let detective Simmons in Kendall's room.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" James asked Ms. Knight.

"Yes. He's been more helpful than the cops." Ms. Knight.

"Why would he find anything in Kendall's room? It's been a year."

"I don't know if he will. But he's my hope on finding my son." Ms. Knight said.

**In Kendall's room**

Detective Simmons was searching. He looked in the closet and that's when he noticed there was a small hole in the wall. He looked in it and found something.

Simmons walked out of Kendall's room.

"Let me guess, you didn't found anything." James said sarcastily.

"Actually I did." Mr. Simmons said, and showing Ms. Knight and James the item he found.

"W - What? That's impossible. He had his phone on him when he disappeared." James said.

Ms. Knight looked at James. "Did you know his phone was in his room?"

"No. Of course not." James said.

"There was a hole in the wall in his closet, it was in there." Simmons said.

"How did it end up there? I sent him messages and he read them." Ms. Knight said.

"Are you sure it was your son who read the messages?" Mr. Simmons asked.

Ms. Knight look back at James."If you know something, you better tell me now."

**Hoped you liked it. Why was Kendall's phone on his closet? Does James know something he's not telling? What do you guys think happen to Kendall? Did he ran away or do you think something else happen? Next chapter hopefully will be up this weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kendall was sitting at his desk in his room and began to write._

_"I often wonder what it was like to just take a break from life. From everything for a while. I have a good life, a loving family, best friends but sometimes I wonder. What it was like to just take a break from it all."_

_Kendall put the piece of paper in his drawer, beneath other things._

_Kendall walked in the lobby where no one else was except for Mr. Bitters._

_"I need you to do me a favor." Kendall said._

_"Why would I do a favor for you?" Mr. Bitters said._

_"I need you to kidnapped me." Kendall said. _

Mr. Simmons went back in Kendall's where he found his laptop under his mattress. He sat down at his office and started to look at Kendall's laptop.

_"Morning mom." Kendall said, walking in the kitchen._

_"Morning sweetie." Ms. Knight said. "I made breakfast."_

_Kendall sat down and ate breakfast. It was just a normal day. But it'll be the last normal breakfast they had together before Kendall disappeared._

James walked in Kendall's room for the first time in a while and sat down on the bed. The bed was made, has been for a while. James stood up and walked over to the closet and opened it. _How did Kendall phone ended up in the closet? Who put it there? And why was there a hole in the wall? _Well, James remebers how there was a hole in the wall.

_The only two people in the apartment was James and Kendall. James was in the living room, watching T.V when he heard a loud noise. He got up and walked in the bedroom._

_"Dude, what are you doing?" James asked, looking at Kendall with concerned eyes._

_"N - Nothing." Kendall said. _

_"It didn't sound like nothing." James said and looked over at the closet. "Did you put a hole in the wall?" _

_"I, It was an accident. I tried to hang something up and then there was a hole in the wall." Kendall said._

_"Well, we shoud tell your mom what happen. I'm sure - "_

_"NO! No. You can't tell her. I'll fix it. Just don't tell her, promise me. okay?" _

_"Okay." James said. _

Kendall never did fix the wall. James decided to look through Kendall's stuff.

Ms. Knight walked back in the apartment. "James, I'm back." She said. She started to walk towards James room but notice Kendall's door was opened a little bit, so she walked in.

"James, what are you doing?"

"Here." James said, handing Ms. Knight a suitcase.

"Why are you looking through his stuff?"

"He had a suitcase packed. And a found this." James said.

"Another phone?" Ms. Knight said. "Why would he have another phone?"

"Maybe the cops was right. Maybe Kendall did ran away." James said.

There was a knock on the door, Ms. Knight went and opened it, James followed right behind her.

"Detective Simmons, you found anything on the laptop?" Ms. Knight asked.

"I did. Your son appartently was talking to someone on a website." Simmons said.

"What website?" James asked.

"A dating website. He was talking to a guy named Richard. But I think - " The phone rang, cutting off Simmons.

"Hello?" Ms. Knight said.

"Yes, this is officer Riley. We made a arrest the man we believe kidnapped your son. He admitted to it." Officer Riley said, on the other end.

"Who is it?" Ms. Knight said. The officer told her the name and she dropped the phone.

"Ms. Knight what's wrong?" James asked.

"They, they arrested him."

"Who?" James asked.

"He admitted to the cops that he, he took my son." Ms. Knight said.

"Who is it?" James said. "Was it that Richard guy?"

"No. It was Mr. Bitters." Ms. Knight said.

"W - What?!" James asked shocked. "But he even helped us looked for Kendall. Why would he kidnap him?"

**Hoped you liked it. Did Kendall ran away? Did Mr. Bitters actually kidnapped Kendall? Where is Logan & Carlos? Who is the Richard guy? Next chapter might be up this weekend or next. But I'm going to work on my Christmas story and hopefully can have it up by next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

"There is no way Mr. Bitters kidnapped Kendall." James said.

"James, that's what the officer said." Ms. Knight said.

"And you believe him? Why would Mr. Bitters kidnapped Kendall anyway?" James said.

"He admitted to it." Ms. Knight said.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would Mr. Bitters do it?" James asked.

"I don't know." Ms. Knight said.

James walked out of 2J. It made no sense at all. He didn't believed Mr. Bitters kidnapped Kendall. Why would he? He walked out of the Palmwoods and by the pool when he saw someone.

"I need to talk to you." James said.

"What's going on?" Logan asked. After Kendall disappeared the guys drifted apart. James decided to stay in 2J while Logan left but still stayed at the Palmwoods. As for Carlos, he went back to Minnesota with his family. The day after Kendall disappeared, Carlos got a call. His mom was in the hospital. So, he returned home. He wwas susposed to come back to LA but things didn't went as planned.

"They found the person who kidnapped Kendall." James said.

"Really? Who?" Logan said. At first when they heard Kendall disappeared, he didn't believed he ran away but there was evidence that he ran away.

"Mr. Bitters." James said.

"What? Are you serious?" Logan said in disbelief.

"That's what the officer told Ms. Knight. But I don't believe it. Why would Mr. Bitters kidnapped Kendall?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense. How do they know it was Mr. Bitters?" Logan asked James.

"Because he admitted to it. But I don't think he did it. He's being framed and I'm going to prove it." James said.

After James walked away, Logan sighed. He didn't want to believe Mr. Bitters kidnapped Kendall. But why would he admit to it?

_No one was in the apartment, except for Kendall. He decided to browse the internet and did he found a website. Curiosity got the better of him and he clicked on the website. It was a chatting site. Someone sent him a message._

_**Coolguy99: You new on here?**_

_Kendall read the message and decided to enter an username and messaged back._

_**hockey4ever: Yeah. I was just the browsing the internet.**_

_**Coolguy99: I see. So tell me about yourself? I'm Richard. I live in LA, I live alone and looking for someone to hangout with.**_

_Kendall read Coolguy99 message and was debating if he should tell this random dude about him? He did live in LA he said. If Logan was there with him, he'll tell Kendall all about the dangers on these websites. But Kendall decided to tell this Richard guy about him. And then he stupidity gave Richard his phone number. But he liked talking to Richard. Richard was a year older than him, that's what Richard said. And a few months later, he was going to meet the Richard guy in person for the first time. And then after meeting Richard, which he wasn't an year older than Kendall, more like 20 years older. _

James walked in the police station and sat down and grabbed a phone hanging beside him.

"I know you didn't kidnapped Kendall. Why are you telling the cops you kidnapped him?" James asked, Mr. Bitters who was sitting across from him, with a glass between them.

**Hoped u liked it. Did Mr. Bitters actually kidnapped Kendall? I'm so so sorry I haven't been uploading. I recently lost my job, the owner wasn't paying the bills on the building and he never told any of his employees, so Jan. 31st we was told that the place was closed. So, I been looking for a job ever since,trying to find one, had interviews and trying to work on my stories. And I start my new job today. I have been writing new stories which hopefully I can get uploaded soon. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Kendall phone beeped. He got another message. He picked his phone up and looked at the message._

_**Why are you ignoring me? Answer me! - Richard**_

_Kendall rolled his eyes at the message. He didn't felt like talking to that Richard guy. He regretted ever giving his number to him. He got a suitcase and started to put some stuff in there when someone walked into the room._

_"What are you doing big brother?" Katie asked._

_Kendall jumped and turned around. "Katie you can't just barge into my room!"_

_"The door was wide open and you weren't doing anything, you know like -" Katie began but Kendall cut her off._

_"Okay, you don't need to finish the sentence."_

_"I won't but I can tell something is going on with you." Katie said._

_"I'm fine." Kendall said, lying._

_"No you're not. What's going on?" _

_"Okay, fine. I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone. Escpecially mom. Got it?" Kendall said._

_"Got it." Katie said._

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"The police found out who kidnapped Kendall." Logan said.

"Who?"

"Mr. Bitters." Logan said.

"What? Mr. Bitters? Are you serious?"

"That's what James told me. He doesn't believe Mr. Bitters did it though." Logan said.

"Why would Mr. Bitters kidnapped Kendall anyway?"

"I don't know." Logan said.

"I know you didn't kidnapped Kendall. Why are you telling the cops you kidnapped him?" James asked, Mr. Bitters who was sitting across from him, with a glass between them.

"There is so much you don't know." Mr. Bitters said.

"What's that susposed to mean?" James said.

Mr. Bitters didn't said anything else. He hung up the phone.

"Wait!" James yelled as a cop was taking Mr. Bitters back to his cell.

_Katie knew her brother was lying to her. But why? Why was he packing a suitcase? If he was getting prank calls why was he packing a suitcase? And why not tell mom about it? _

_Katie decided to sneak in her brother's room while he went out. She looked around and found the suitcase. There was clothes packed. A good bit. She then noticed his computer. She grabbed it._

_Kendall walked back in the apartment and walked in his room._

_"What are you doing?" Kendall asked, his little sister._

_"Trying to hacked your computer to see why you're lying to me." Katie said._

_"I didn't lie to you." Kendall said._

_"Yes you did, big brother." Katie said._

_"It doesn't concern you. Now give me my computer." Kendall said._

_"Fine." Katie said, getting off fher brother's bed and handing him his computer. "But you never lied to me before, big brother."_

_"Katie - " Kendall began but was cut off._

_"No. You can't trust me for whatever reason. So do whatever you were doing. I don't care." She said and stormed out of her brother's room._

_Kendall plopped on his bed. _

_"Great, now Katie is mad at me." He got another text. He really didn't want to look at his phone. Instead he got up and cleaned his room up some and hide somethings and walked in the lobby._

_"I need you to do me a favor." Kendall said._

_"Why would I do a favor for you?" Mr. Bitters said._

_"I need you to kidnapped me." Kendall said. _

_"What? Why do you want me to kidnap you?" Mr. Bitters asked._

_"I'll explain later." Kendall said._

_"Fine. I'll do it." Mr. Bitters said. "_

_"Thanks Mr. Bitters and you can't tell anyone about this until it time. Here. Read this. The plan is on it." Kendall said and walked away._

Mr. Bitters was sitting across someone and picked up the phone.

"He was just here a little bit ago. He's not going to stop until he finds out the truth." Mr. Bitters said.

**Hoped you liked it. So my new job didn't worked out. Went in and after a minute or two I was done working at that job. Oh well. I'm still looking for a job but I'm focused on my stories and I have a story I'm going to upload this week hopefully. Why did you guys think Kendall lie to his sister? Why did Mr. Bitters agreed to kidnap Kendall? Who was Logan talking to? Who was Mr. Bitters talking to?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Mom_

_I know you're probably looking for me, and everthing. I don't mean to worry you, but you don't need to look for me, okay? Remember the time I went to the movies and didn't come home until the next day? And you kept on messaging me and calling me. And I went over to stay at Ray's house. So, don't worry about me. I'm fine. _

_From,_

_Kendall_

Ms. Knight read the letter in confushion.

"Do you know a Ray?" Ms. Knight asked James.

"No. Why?" James asked. Ms. Knight headed him the letter.

"Kendall didn't write this letter. There was no way he did." Ms. Knight said.

"Both of these letters was written almost a year ago." Mr. Simmons said.

"What? Why send them now?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. But Kendall didn't write the second letter. But he wrote the first one. And I found something else on his computer." Mr. Simmons said.

"What is it?" Ms. Knight asked.

"He was messaging someone. I'm not sure who though, but Kendall brought a plane ticket three days before he disappeared." Mr. Simmons said.

"A plane ticket? To where?" Ms. Knight asked.

"So, you don't believe your friend Kendall Knight ran away or that Reginald Bitters kidnapped your friend even though he admitted to it." The officer said.

"Kendall wouldn't of ran away." James said.

"Why do you think Bitters lied?"

"I don't know." James said.

"And your friend brought a plane ticket three days before he disappeared? Is there anyone that he tells everything to? Like another friend or family member?" The officer said.

"Well, there is one person."

Katie was doing her homework when she got a call. She picked up her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Katie Knight?" Officer Nelson asked.

"Yes. Who is this?"

"This is Officer Nelson. Can you come to LA police department. I need to talk about you about your brother's disappearance."

"I can be there tomorrow." Katie said. The officer thanked her and the call ended.

"Guess I'm going back to LA." Katie said to herself and sighed. A week before Kendall disappeared, Katie went to visit her grandparents, and was susposed to come back the day after Kendall disappeared but chose it was best to stay at her grandparents. Her mom came visit a few times.

**The Next Day**

Katie sat down in the interrogation room.

"Did you helped your brother disappeared?" Officer Nelson asked.

"W- What? I didn't helped him disappeared. He was keeping secrets from me and I tried to find out but I couldn't."

"So, he didn't tell you he was planning on running away or anything?" Officer Nelson said.

"No, I didn't know. I know my mother hired a detective. She called me and told me. She couldn't believe Kendall would run away."

"But you believed your brother ran away?" Nelson asked.

"Yes. If he could keep secrets from me, then who says he wouldn't tell anyone he was going to run away?" Katie said.

"And you believe Reginald Bitters helped him?"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Reginald Bitters was arrested for kidnapping your brother. He confess to it."

"That makes no sense." Katie said.

"It was you who talked to that officer?" Katie said.

"I'm trying to find your brother." James said.

"Or you'll just trying cover your tracks." Katie said.

"You think I had something to do with Kendall's disappearance?"

"Then why did they found his phone in the apartment when he susposedly had it on him?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." James said.

James walked in the apartment.

"James, you're back. Where have you been?" Ms. Knight asked.

"We been at the police station. But I have a question for you mother." Katie said, walking in the apartment.

"Katie, it's good to see you sweetie." Ms. Knight said.

"Yeah, sure. Did you staged Kendall's disappearance?" Katie asked.

"What?!" Ms. Knight and James said.

"How could you even think I could do that." Ms. Knight said.

"Because Kendall found out the truth." Katie said.

There was a knock on the door. James opened it, surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"The computer ip address from that guy Richard was traced back to this address." Simmons said.

"What does that mean?" James asked.

"It means that Richard wasn't real and that he was messaging someone from inside the Palmwoods." Simmons said.

Logan came in the apartment.

"Have you guys heard yet?"

"Heard about what?" James said.

"The police found new information." Logan said.

"What new information?" Ms. Knight asked.

"It was a suicide note. The police think Kendall wrote it." Logan said.

"Oh my god." Ms. Knight said. "D - did they my son?"

"No. But appartently they had a tip from someone who knows what happened to Kendall."

"Who?" Katie asked.

"They didn't say. That officer Nelson just told me what I just told you." Logan said.

The person walked out the station. They did what they was told to do now. They got out their phone.

"I did what you told me to do." The person said.

"Good. Now I have to go do something but I'll call you later with more info about you know what." The person on the other line said.

"Okay." The person said and hung up.

Mr. Bitters sat down and picked up the phone.

"There is one last thing I need you to do." The person said.

**Hoped you liked it. Did Ms. Knight, Katie or James had something to do with Kendall's disappearance? Who is the person Mr. Bitters talked to? Who is the person that says they know what happened with Kendall? You guys will find out soon what actually happened with Kendall but before that happens something major might happen before. I'll try and upload the next chapter soon. Hope everyone stays safe. And if you ever just want to talk to me about anything you can PM me. **


	7. Chapter 7

James knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened.

"What do you want?" Jett asked.

"Are you the Richard guy?" James asked.

"What makes you think I am?" Jett said.

"Because the ip address was traced back to the Palmwoods and you two hated each other." James said.

"I'm not the Richard guy." Jett said.

"You know who is?" James asked.

"No, I don't. Now I have something to do." Jett said.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you." James said.

"What is it?" Lucy said.

"The detective said the ip address belong to that Richard guy came from the Palmwoods. Do you know anyone or saw an older guy here that might be him?"

"There was this older guy I never seen him before going in Jett's apartment."

"What? I was just talking to Jett and he said he didn't know." James said.

"Maybe it wasn't that guy but then I saw Kendall he didn't looked too happy." Lucy said.

"When was this?" James asked.

"The day Kendall disappeared." Lucy said.

"And you didn't mention this to the cops?" James said.

"I did." Lucy said.

"Jett! Open up!" James yelled.

"What?" Jett said, opening the door.

"Who was the older guy that was in your apartment? Lucy told me she saw him going in your apartment." James said.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you. The older man was the Richard guy. I let him use my computer. I didn't know what he was doing at first and when I found out I was shocked." Jett said.

"How do you know this guy?" James said.

"Because that Richard guy is . . . my father."

"What!" James said.

"That's why I didn't tell you. My father came to visit me. He said he wanted to use my computer for work. Then he told me he met a guy. I didn't know it was Kendork at first until after he found out the truth. He thought I was the Richard guy and that i just paid someone and I went along with it. I didn't told the cops because if I did then my father would probably be in jail." Jett said.

Katie got out a cigarette and lit it.

"I didn't know you was back." Jett said.

"I just got back today. What do you want Jett?" Katie asked, flickering her cigarette.

"I, uh - "

"Aren't you going to spit it out?" Katie said.

"There was a bloody handprint at a convinent store the day your brother disappeared." Jett said.

"What? And why haven't anyone told me this?"

"The cop who found it apparently got fired." Jett said.

"How do you know this?" Katie said.

"Because he was the one to question me and told me about the handprint but never told me who it belonged to." Jett said.

"So, why are you telling me this? If you don't know who the handpriint belonged to." Katie said.

"We could find out who the handprint belonged to. Maybe go to that convinent store." Jett said.

"And what if that doesn't work?" Katie asked, skeptical.

"It's worth a shot." Jett said.

Jett and Katie walked in the convinent store and walked to the front desk.

"Are you the manager?" Jett asked.

"I am. What can I do for you?" The manager asked.

"My brother went missing a year ago. Here's a picture of him. Have you seen him?" Katie asked, showing the manager the picture of Kendall.

The manager looked at the picture.

"He came in about a year ago. I really don't much know what else. I'm sorry." The manager said.

"Do you have cameras?"Jett asked.

"I do. I showed a officer the video of that night and never heard anything else about it. I assumed he was found." The manager said.

"Do you still have that video of the night?" Katie asked, looking at the manager hopeful.

"I think I do. But I usually don't let people watch the tapes unless it's an officer or something like that. But I'll make an exception." The manager said. "Follow me."

Katie and Jett followed the manager in the back of the staff room.

"The officer made a copy but I still have the original." The manager put the tape in and pressed play.

_"Hello, how may I help you?" The manager asked._

_Kendall looked outside the door._

_"Are you alright?" What happened to your hand?" The manager said, noticing Kendall's hand had blood on it._

_"I, uh, you have any bandages?" Kendall asked, still focused on the door._

_"In the middle aisle by the notebooks and pencils." The manager said._

_Kendall walked to the aisle and grabbed some bandages. He walked to the counter and put the bandages down on the counter._

_"Are you you're okay? You want me to call someone?"_

_"No, I'm fine." Kendall said._

_The manager looked at him. "That'd be $3.19."_

_Kendall handed the manager a $5 dollar bill and told the manager to keep the change. Then Kendall left quickly out of the store._

"Katie, where have you been?" James asked.

"What was you doing at the convinent store a year ago? You was on the video. After Kendall left the store, a minute later you came in. And in the video, it seemed like Kendall was running away from someone." Katie said.

"I don't remember going to the store." James said.

"Did you had something to do with my brother's disappearance?" Katie said.

"No, of course not." James said.

Ms. Knight phone rang, she picked it up and answered it.

Katie walked in the kitchen and saw her mother dropped the phone.

"Mom, what's going on?" Katie asked.

"That was the police officer. H - he wants me to come down to the station. He said he had some news." Ms. Knight said.

"What news?" Katie said.

"From the way he sounded on the phone, it didn't seemed like good news." Ms. Knight said.

**Hoped you like it. Does the officer have good or bad news? Did James had something to do with Kendall's disappearance? Did you guess the Richard guy right? Next chapter I'm hoping will be up sometime this weekend.**


End file.
